


But I'm not gay

by StormyBear30



Series: But I'm not gay [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris has been claimed by the Alpha Werewolf Adam Lambert.  The problem is that Kris isn’t gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s not like Kris didn’t know that Werewolves existed. They had made their way into the mainstream of society long before he had been born. He went to school with them, played on the same baseball team with them and even kissed one when he was the male lead in his high school play. After high school he moved to Los Angeles in hopes of following his dream of becoming a musician and befriended two Werewolves who happened to be on the same journey as he was. They met at an open mic night, bonded over a few beers and became the best of friends so easily that Kris felt as if they were more like brothers then mere friends. He was open to the fact that Matt and David were not only Werewolves but lovers as well because he had been raised that people were people and that was all that mattered. He always held strong to that belief because accepting everyone for who they were brought so many wondrous and interesting people into his life, yet at the same time it also brought in unnerving and confusing people as well. 

He wasn’t sure how he had lost control of the night when one minute he was walking to the rest room to empty his over full bladder and the next minute his back was against the wall in a poorly lit alleyway with what a tall dark haired man pressed up against him sniffing and breathing wetly against his neck. “You smell fucking amazing” I man literally growled shoving his face even further into the folds of Kris’s neck. “I knew the minute I scented you I had to have you” He continued to growl, causing Kris to panic a little because as opened minded as he was about Werewolves, that one sounded like he was ready to consume him for a snack. 

“Look buddy…you may be bigger than me but don’t think I won’t go down without a fight before you eat me” Kris warned, cursing himself internally because he sounded anything but threatening and the man proved his point as he chuckled lazily against his ear. 

“Oh baby I plan to eat you but not in the ways that you are thinking” The man growled again, pressing Kris even further into the wall with his body as he nibbled his way down his neck. 

“No…no…I’m not gay” Kris protested weakly because despite the fact that he wasn’t gay even he had to admit that what he was doing to him felt amazing 

“What?” The man cried out, pushing away from Kris so fast that he nearly lost his balance. “How can you not be gay? You’re the one…you’re mine…I’ve been waiting for you” He rushed out a look of shock and unbelieving on his face. 

“I need to get back inside my friends are probably looking for me” Kris replied nervously, sliding his way along the wall towards the entrance door that he had been dragged out of moments before hand. 

“You’re my mate. You’re wearing my scent” The werewolf cried out, pulling him once again against his body, nuzzling his neck in a way that left goose bumps all over Kris’s body. 

“Look man…I’m not fucking gay” Kris cried out in fearful agitation as he pushed forcefully at the man’s shoulders, clutching at the wall behind him when his head made contact with it. “I don’t know what game you’re playing but trust me buddy I’m not your mate. I’ve got a girlfriend back home and once I make it big here I’m going to marry her” 

“You’re mine” The man roared, grabbing for Kris once again but catching empty air when he dodged his attempt and ran for the door. 

“No…leave me the fuck alone” Kris kicked and screamed when his grip was ripped from the door knob, his back once again against the wall. “Please don’t do this” He was begging, the agitation gone and the fear in full force once again. “Please don’t hurt me” He felt weak and scared but he didn’t care as tears glistened within his fear filled eyes 

“I would never hurt you” The man cried out in shock, loosening his grip on Kris but only a little. “You’re my mate. It’s my job to protect you…too love and take care of you” 

“You’ve made a mistake. I’m not your mate. I’m not gay. I’m going to marry the woman I left back home” However, as he looked up into stormy blue eyes he found that he couldn’t remember that woman’s name to save his life. 

“No…stop saying that. She brought you here for me. You’re mine. We belong together” The wolf roared, pinning Kris to the wall yet again as he capture his lips in a bone searing kiss that caused him to forget all about his fear and his nameless girlfriend . He felt conflicted and confused as his mind screamed at him to fight dirty and somehow push the larger man away, but his body overrode his mind as he wrapped his arms around the Werewolf’s neck and submitted to him. 

“Kris…” He heard someone scream his name, his world going topsy-turvy when the body pressing him into the wall was ripped away. He could hear what sounded like two dogs snarling and snapping at each other, but he felt unable to move as his friend David’s face came into view before him. “Fuck Kris…I’m so sorry” He heard him say not getting a chance to respond as he was jerked off of the dirty ground and pressed against the body that was starting to become familiar to him. 

“Call your boy off or I will finish him” He heard the still nameless man yell at David, watching in confusing when David bowed before him, baring his neck with what looked like surrender before grabbing onto his lover and shoving him behind him. 

“I’m sorry Alpha…” Matt panted, his head bowed and neck bared as David’s had been. 

“Permission to speak Alpha?” David questioned, head still down in surrender. 

“Granted…” The gruff voice of the man still holding Kris replied. 

“Forgive us Alpha” David began slowly, his eyes locked on Kris as he spoke. “But Kris is our friend and we could smell his fear while we were looking for him. We didn’t know he was with you and although we now understand that he is your mate we were only trying to protect him”

“You two are mated?” The Alpha asked, his hold on Kris tightening as he waited for a reply. 

“Yes Alpha…Matt and I are mated” The hold loosening a little at David’s reply. 

“Kris is very open minded when it comes to us but I honestly don’t think he has a clue about how we lives by the laws of Mother Nature and the cycles of the moon” David continued to speak, while Kris tried to come to terms to what was happening to him. 

“Kris…can speak for himself” Kris yelled finally getting some of his wits about him, stomping on the apparent Alpha’s foot and scrambling over towards his friends when he was released. “I don’t know who the fuck you think you are but I know that I’m not a Werewolf…I’m not fucking gay and there is no fucking way that I am your mate. You made a mistake and if you fucking touch me one more time I’m going to have you arrested for attempted rape” 

“You can’t have me arrested for something you were allowing me to do” The man replied with a smile so slimy that it made Kris want to vomit. 

“Trust me asshole there was nothing less in the world that I wanted to do then be kissed by a hairy man beast” Kris retorted with his own evil smile. “Now I’m going to go back inside with my friends and you are going to kindly fuck off” Kris didn’t give any of them a chance to reply as he rushed back into the building, feeling somewhat safe when he heard the door slam loudly behind him. 

“He is my mate and as your Alpha you will teach him our ways and bring him to me where he belongs” Adam warned the two men standing in front of him. “Fail this task and both of your lives will be forfeit” 

“Yes Alpha…” Both men replied in unison. 

“Fuck…” David sighed when he watched their Alpha walk away. 

“I don’t think that I’ve ever heard Kris cuss this much since we’ve known him” Matt chuckled, becoming serious at the look of annoyance his mate shot his way. 

“You do realize that this is a completely fucked up situation and there is a good chance that we could die or that Kris will be forced to be a mate to a man he could never love right?” David questioned already forgiving his mate at the sad pout on his lips. 

“But maybe if he gets a chance to know him he could learn to love him” Matt replied, lying his cheek on his lovers shoulder when he was pulled into his arms. 

“Yeah maybe…but there is only one problem with that” David replied, kissing the top of Matt’s head. 

“What’s that?” 

“Kris isn’t gay” 

“Shit…that could be a problem”


	2. Chapter 2

“Let’s get the fuck out of here” Kris demanded when Matt and David finally made their way into the building. No words were spoken as they exited the club, the silence coming to an end the moment they entered the car. “What the fuck was all that about?” Kris roared, punching the back of Matt’s seat because he was so frustrated that he didn’t know what else to do. “You know what I don’t even want to fucking know” He threw himself backwards, arms crossed over his chest as he watched the city scenery fly by him. “But know this…this is the last fucking time that I go to a gay club with the two of you ever. Not another fucking word” He yelled even louder, once again throwing himself back into the seat when Matt made an attempt to speak. 

“Night Kris…” He heard his roommates speak but he ignored them as he rushed into his bedroom and slammed the door loudly. “Fuck…” He whispered on shaky breath as he paced the length of the room over and over again as he tried to make sense of what had happened earlier that evening. 

“Hello…” He heard the sleep filled voice of his longtime girlfriend through the line. “Kris…is everything ok?” She asked in fear when he didn’t say anything at first. 

“Everything’s fine” He lied, lying down on his back as he held his cell phone to his ear. “I’m sorry for calling so late but I just needed to hear your voice” That wasn’t a lie because he hoped hearing it would erase the memory of the deep and lust filled voice of the Alpha who had tried to molest him in the alley. He knew molesting was a stretch in description but as much as he recalled giving into the kiss and the roving hands, his mind refused to accept it. “I just miss you so much Katy and I wish that I was there with you right now” 

“I wish you were here too” She replied, as he pressed the phone closer to his ear and listened to her gentle breathing in hopes of it calming him. 

“What are you wearing right now?” He questioned, a playful smile of his face after he had listened to her talk about something that he couldn’t even remember. 

“Why Kristopher Allen…are you trying to initiate phone sex with me?” She giggled, causing him to smile even wider at the rustling of cloth he heard on the other end of the line. 

“Is it working?” He questioned. 

“Oh yes…” He heard her sigh as he reached down and removed the pajama bottoms he had put on earlier. “I wish you were here Kris…touching me…kissing me…making love to me” He heard her moan as he closed his eyes and tried to imagine her spread out before him. The smile on his face grew even more as he pictured the expanse of porcelain skin and the delicate features that made her all lady, only to have it fall away when his beautiful Katy was replaced by an unnamed naked Wolfman. 

“Fuck…” He cried out in shock not only by the image but by the fact that he was hard because of it. 

“Kris…Kris…are you ok?” He heard Katy’s concerned voice pulling him from the frightening thoughts. 

“Yes…shit…yes” He cried out, his heart racing and his breath uneven because he had no idea what was going on with him. “I’m sorry Katy…I have to go” He didn’t give her a chance to say anything else before he ended the call and tossed his cell on a chair across the room. Sleep didn’t come for hours for him and when he did finally succumb in the early morning hours he was in the need of some answers when he finally did wake up. 

“Where’s Matt?” He questioned David as he walked into the kitchen and found him drinking coffee at the kitchen table. 

“I figured this talk might be better with just the two of us. I love Matt but he tends to lose focus easily and what we are about to talk about is very important” David explained as Kris sat down at the table across from him. “How much do you know about Werewolves?” 

“All I know is what I’ve seen on TV or read in books” Kris replied, feeling guilty for not knowing more about the lives of the two men who had been his best friends and roommate for the previous two years. “I should probably know more since you and Matt are like my best friends but you’ve never really talked about it so I just never asked” He shrugged because what else could he say. “I’m sorry” 

“I’m not mad Kris and Matt and I never talked about it because as open minded as you are we were kind of afraid we’d freak you out totally if we shifted in front of you or told you about how we live” He explained, getting up and pouring a cup of coffee for Kris before he refilled his own cup. 

“I honestly don’t know what I would do if I saw you shift. I’ve never even thought about it” Kris replied, nodding in thanks as the cup was passed to him. “How does it all work? You said something last night about cycles of the moon and Mother Nature” 

“We can shift at will but during the cycles of the high moon we shift with no control under our own” He began to explain. “Matt and I don’t shift often because living in the city there aren’t many places to run free and let’s face it as open minded as humans seem to be about us most of them would freak out if they saw a large wolf running loose in their local parks. So when we know a full moon is coming he and I leave for a few days and go to a place that is safe and open” 

“You go to your Alpha’s place?” Kris surmised when David found interest in the table between them. 

“Yes…his name is Adam Lambert and he owns several hundreds of acres of land that he opens to all the wolves of his pack so we can let our wolves run free” David answered. “I know he came off as some kind of jerk with the way that he was so possessive of you but he wasn’t trying to hurt you or molest you” 

“It sure felt like it” He spoke up because in his mind it was still molestation. 

“Other than the cycles of the moon we also follow the path of Mother Nature” He ignored Kris’s barb and went on. “We protect and appreciate the beauty of the world around us. We honor her bountiful goodness by only killing for food or if our lives are truly in danger. We never hunt for sport or the thrill of the kill and if these things do happen there are consequences. However, for those of us who vow to honor and protect her she bestows upon us an amazing gift…the gift of your perfect mate. You will never know when they will come into your lives...only she can know but when they do it is their scent that calls out to us. It’s the most amazing treasure in the world Kris” David smiled a little as he recalled the first time he had scented his own mate. “It was like I didn’t even know how lonely I was until I scented Matt and he came into my life. I’ve never been so happy in my life despite the fact that he drives me insane sometimes” He grinned at Kris because he knew what the man was thinking without having to say a word. “The fact of that matter is that I couldn’t live without him now. I don’t know how she knows who to place with who but she’s never wrong and because of that I have Matt” 

Kris couldn’t help but smile a little at the tears glistening in his friends eyes because despite the fact that he and Matt argued and acted annoyed with each other most times, there was no denying the love shared between them. “But there are two major flaws in the idea that he thinks I’m his mate. One…I’m not a Werewolf and Two…I’m not gay” 

“The fact that you’re not a Were is not shocking actually. I’ve never actually seen it but I’ve heard stories of Were’s finding their mates and they being human. Mother Nature is never wrong Kris. She made you Adam’s mate for a reason. Have you ever had any inkling of attraction or lust towards another man?” 

“No…” He lied, the images from earlier that morning slamming into his brain once again. “And not only did she screw up but she screwed up big. I’m sorry David but can tell your Alpha that he made a mistake and maybe he should go to a Werewolf doctor and get his sniffer checked out” 

“You think this is fucking funny” Kris jumped at Matt’s angry voice behind him. “Mother Nature didn’t make a mistake and the fact that Adam scented you won’t just go away” 

“Matt…” David tried to calm his lover, closing his eyes in defeat when his hands were pushed away and he stalked towards Kris. 

“He’s scented you so that means he won’t ever leave you alone. You are his mate and he will do everything in his power to get you…even threatening to kill us if we don’t convince you to go to him” 

“Matt…” David cried out in shock because earlier that morning they had vowed to keep Adam’s threat a secret from Kris. 

“What?” Kris cried out in equal shock. “He…he can’t do that” 

“He can and he will” Matt pushed David away once again when he tried to maneuver him out of the room. “I love you Kris and I would gladly give my life for you if you needed protection but this I can’t see dying for. He’s your mate and our Alpha and despite the fact that you are our friend I am not willing to die for you just because you don’t want to accept your fate” 

“I…I…” Kris stammered, so full of anger, shame and confusion that he didn’t know what to say. “I would never ask you to give up your life for me for anything and as for this Adam asshole he has no right to threaten you with death because I won’t be with him. Where does he live?” He questioned, frustration added to the mix when the two men just stood there in silence. “Where does he live?” He asked again. 

“Even I’m not that dumb to tell you that and yet it really doesn’t matter because he’s going to find you” Matt replied, taking hold of his lovers hand before leading him into their bedroom. 

“Then let him come and fucking find me” Kris spoke to the empty room, grabbing his keys and wallet off of the hallway table before storming out the front door of their apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Kris was steaming as he stalked down the street looking left and right for the man he hoped to run into. He had no idea what he was going to say to him once he did and he hoped he could actually speak instead of wanting to pound the fucking shit out of the man who had threatened the lives of his friends. Hours later he was mentally and physically tired from walking up and down the sidewalks of central Los Angeles as he fell into a nearby bench and contemplated calling a taxi because he didn’t think that he had the energy to actually make it back home on his own. 

“Have you calmed down enough to talk to me yet?” He heard a familiar voice ask, the bench shifting some as that someone sat down beside him. 

“You knew I was looking for you?” Kris asked even though he already knew the answer. 

“Yes and I could scent your anger so I decided to let you walk it off a little before trying to speak to you” He explained, turning to face Kris as he propped his knee up on the bench between them. “You’ve walked about five miles which I find pretty impressive for a human but then again you didn’t get muscles like these without working for them” He teased running a painted fingernail up his bare arm. 

“Don’t you ever fucking touch me again” Kris roared, his energy level growing from the anger inside of him. “Look…I don’t know who the fuck you are or why you feel you have the right to threaten my friend’s lives if they don’t deliver me to you but knock it the fuck off. As for me ever being your mate you can fucking forget that and if you think for one second that I am going to let you harm one hair on Matt of David’s head well you have another thing coming” He threatened, jerking himself off of the bench and glaring down at the grinning man. “You think this is funny?” 

“I think that you are too fucking adorable for words and praise Mother Nature for picking you as my mate because I do sometimes need to be put in my place” He continued to grin up at Kris, reaching out to take his hand but thinking better of it at the death glare he received at the action. “I wasn’t really going to kill them” He shrugged, still grinning. “I just figured if you thought they were in danger you would give in quicker because let’s face it Kris you are going to give in” 

“Don’t hold your fucking breath and leave me and my friends alone” Kris ground out, kicking at the man’s leather boot for good measure before storming off.

“Oh you will Kristopher Allen…you will” Adam hollered out after him. 

“Not gay you loser so get over it” He hollered back, crying out in fear, his hand clutched to his chest as he walked head first into a very broad and muscled chest “What the fuck?” He cried out as he looked back at the bench and then up at an extremely pissed off Alpha Werewolf. 

“You can fight me all you want Kris but I always get what I want. Mother Nature placed us together because she knows that we need each other…that we complete each other and you can deny it all you want but she is never wrong” Kris wanted to object but he found his mind had turned to mush as his lips were consumed yet again by the determined man. Contentment washed over him briefly as he gave into the kiss and allowed himself to be ravaged but then the terror took over because once again he as being kissed by a man and that was something his mind could not wrap itself around. “You feel it…I know you can” Adam panted once the piss was broken. “ I will give you some time to come to terms with this but you and I will be together without question…you can take that to the bank” He felt faint as he watched Adam walk away from him, something in his heart feeling unsettled and confused but he ignored it as he hailed a cab and headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

“He’s everywhere” Kris complained several weeks later after the kissing confrontation on the street. “The other day I went to the grocery store to pick up our groceries and when I get to the cashier she just starts bagging them without ringing them up. I have no idea what is going on and then when the bag boy starts putting them in the cart the manager comes up to me and tells me that from now on everything is on Alpha Lambert’s tab” 

“If you went grocery shopping them where are the groceries because the fridge and cabinets are empty” Matt asked as the three of them sat in the living room watching the game. 

“I left them there” Kris cried out in annoyance. 

“Wait…you have carte blanch at a grocery store and you left with nothing?” Matt questioned loudly. 

“The price Alpha Lambert expects me to pay is too fucking high?” Kris replied, his hands flailing because he couldn’t understand why Matt just didn’t get it. “And if that wasn’t bad enough I see him everywhere I go. The coffee shop, the diner across the street from my job and just last night he was sitting on the stoop to our apartment when I got home from my gig and I’m still trying to figure out how he got here before I did because he was still sitting in the audience when I left” 

“Free groceries Kris…free groceries” Matt cut him off, slapping his lovers hands away when they tried to push him back onto the couch. “If case you forgot we are wolves too and we eat a hell of a lot more than you stupid humans” He continued to yell, glaring at the stupid man. 

“Matt…” David cried out in shock. 

“I may be a stupid human but I won’t sell my soul to anyone for free fucking groceries or anything else for that matter” Kris replied sadly, tears burning his eyes because in all the years he had known Matt he had never spoken to him like that before. 

“Kris…” He heard David cry out after him but he ignored him as he rushed into his bedroom, slamming the door loudly behind him. He could hear David and Matt yelling at each other through the closed door, cringing when the yelling got louder and then the front door was slammed loudly. “Can I come in?” He heard David’s soft voice as he looked up and found his friend standing in the doorway with a sad look upon his face. “Matt’s sorry by the way” He went on when Kris nodded in reply. 

“He left?” Kris questioned although he knew the answer already. 

“Probably for the best right now” David shrugged, sitting down on the bed next to Kris. “He’ll be sorry once he comes to his senses” 

“Is Adam still threatening to kill you if I don’t give in?” He asked, staring deeply into David’s eyes because he knew the man couldn’t lie to him about anything. 

“No…he called off the death sentence” He joked, yet neither man laughed about it. 

“I feel so bad you know” He began to speak when the silence became to be too much. “I feel as if I’ve put you and Matt in the middle of this and yet at the same time I didn’t start it” 

“I know and we understand that” David assured, lying his hand on Kris’s leg and giving it a squeeze. “It’s just a fucked up situation either way” 

“I’m just so confused” Kris sighed, leaning back against the headboard. “Can I tell you something and you promise to not tell Matt?” 

“I don’t keep secrets from Matt” 

Kris could only nod for a moment because he did know that about the two of them and it was something that he envied about their relationship because as honest as he felt about his relationship with Katy, there were many things that he kept from her because he didn’t want to worry her. “He kissed me again and just like the first time I fell into it without question for a few moments but then I panicked and pushed him away…but here’s the kicker when he walked away I actually felt a twinge of sadness and longing in my heat” 

“It’s the mating” David explained. “When you finally find your mate the bond forms instantly and the longer you are together it grows more and more. The sadness and the longing is your heart telling you that it longs to be with its mate” 

“Do you think that Adam felt it as well?” Kris questioned, wanting to know the answer and not wanting to know at the same time. 

“It’s probably a little worse for him because not only does he have his human side to deal with but his wolf side as well. Wolves mate for life Kris and it’s in their nature to do everything possible to be with their mate. I’m sure Adam is fighting an inner battle with his wolf because now that it’s found you it wants nothing more than to bond with you” 

“You mean fuck me” Kris grumbled unable to look up at his friend. 

“That is part of the bonding process but it’s more than that Kris. I don’t even know how to explain it but it’s also internal and spiritual too. When you find your mate it’s kind of like you become one. As a wolf you can already scent people’s emotions but as a mated wolf it’s intensified and you can feel what they are feeling. That’s how I know Matt is sorry for what he said to you” He nodded towards the door. “And he brought ice cream as a peace offering” He sniffed at the air. “Smells like Almond mocha fudge” 

“Get in here dog boy and you better have brought three spoons” Kris hollered towards the closed door, grinning from ear to ear when the door was open and Matt stood there with a carton of ice cream and three spoons in his hand. “You’re lucky I love you” Kris giggled as he grabbed the spoon offered to him then tugged his friend on the bed with them. 

“You know you could just talk to him…maybe get to know him some” David broke the silence much later after the ice cream had been devoured and the three of them were just lying on his bed in silence. “Maybe the two of you could come to some compromise” 

“I doubt he’s willing to come to any compromise that doesn’t involve me sighing my soul over to him” Kris sighed. 

“You won’t know until you find out” Matt replied, David nodding behind him. 

“Fuck…” Kris cried out in frustration because as much as he didn’t want to admit it he knew they were right. 

“You know we really need to talk about this constant use of vulgarity lately” Matt teased in order to change the subject, grabbing the pillow Kris threw at him and placing it under his head. “I’m just saying” He laughed blowing Kris a kiss at the annoyed look he shot him.


	5. Chapter 5

Kris could sense Adam the moment he walked into the coffee house. Closing his eyes, he took several deep breaths before he looked up from his coffee and found said man standing in front of him. “I sensed you were ready to talk to me” Adam explained as he sat down in the overstuffed chair across from his mate. “Are you ready to talk to me?” 

“Yes…but only if you talk with your voice and not your tongue or your lips” Kris returned, blushing like an idiot once he realized what he had said. “You know what I mean” He rolled his eyes, grinning a little at the playful look Adam shot back at him. 

“No kissing…got it” Adam teased with a wink. “At least not right now” 

“Adam…” Kris warned, taking a sip of his coffee in order to distract himself from looking at Adam’s lips as he recalled how they had possessed his not that long before hand and how it had made him feel before he freaked out. 

“Ok…ok…” Adam laughed, pushing himself out of the chair he had just sat in. “I’m going to get something. Would you like another?” 

Kris debated for a moment but then decided to let it go. “Sure…” He replied with a small smile. “A regular coffee with cream and one sugar” 

“Such a boring drink my mate” He replied with a grimace. “Good thing that I’ve come into your life to spice it up” He winked before taking his leave towards the counter. 

“Yeah…that’s what I’m afraid of” He said to himself, closing his eyes and sighing because he knew Adam had heard him by his momentary rigid stance before walking away. “Look…I’m sorry about what I said earlier” He rushed out as Adam handed him his cup of coffee a few minutes late. He already knew without having to taste it that it wasn’t what he had asked for but he decided to throw caution to the wind and took a sip anyway. 

“It’s a caramel macchiato” Adam explained as he sat back down in the chair. “I figured it would be a little bit different but not too different” 

They drank in silence for a few moments before Kris couldn’t stand it any longer. “I need you to stop doing what you are doing” He blurted out, hating that he seemed to be like a nervous teenagers around Adam rather than a grown man. 

“You want me to stop drinking my tea?” Adam questioned but Kris could sense that he knew what he was talking about by the look in his eyes and the playful smirk on his face. 

“Stop it Adam…I mean it. The grocery store and my bar tab at the club I sing at. Fuck…you paid my rent for the entire rest of the year” He cried out, lowering his voice at the stares he received from the other patrons. “You can’t keep doing that” 

“Of course I can. I’m your mate and it’s my duty to take care of you…to make sure that you never want for anything” Adam explained, taking another sip from his cup as if talking about the weather and not the fact that he was slowly taking over Kris’s life. 

“I’m not your mate Adam. I wish you would just accept that. I have a girlfriend back home and I plan to marry her once I…” He didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence as he was ripped out of the chair he had been sitting in and literally dragged by the stronger man into the men’s restroom. 

“You are my mate and you will not speak of her ever again in my presence” Adam growled as he pushed Kris into the largest stall and slammed the door forcefully behind him. “You are mine and mine alone Kristopher” He entire chest rumbled as he pressed Kris into the wall and claimed his lips in a fiery kiss. He could feel Kris clawing and scraping at his chest as he attempted to push him away but it didn’t last long when as expected he reluctantly gave into it. Adam kissed him long and hard, his hands roaming over pert butt cheeks as he pressed their hardened lower bodies together. He couldn’t contain the roar of pleasure that flew from his throat at the hardness he felt in his mate’s pants, dropping to the floor in need of more than dry humping. 

“Shit…” Kris cried out after he watched Adam fall to the floor in front of him, his dick exposed to chilled air before he could even figure out what was going on, only to be followed by a hot, wet mouth that sucked at him as if it were a last meal. He had no words as he gripped onto Adam’s shoulder with one hand, his other trying to find purchase of the wall at his back. He tried to stifle the moans escaping from his lips but what was happening was too amazing and wonderful to stop and although he knew he was going to regret it later, he ran his free hand through Adam’s dark hair and urged him forward. His ass met the cold floor a few seconds after he came in Adam’s eager mouth because he didn’t have the energy to stand. “Adam…” He whispered, too weak to speak much louder as he watched a look of horror and then shame converge over his face. 

“I didn’t mean to do that. I thought I had control. Fuck Kris…I’m sorry. I never wanted to force you to do something that you didn’t want to do. Fuck…forgive me” He cried out in more distress, plucking Kris up off of the floor and dressing him quickly before practically carrying him out of the coffee shop. “I’m sorry” He whispered again, his eyes flooded with shame and guilt as he placed Kris in the cab he had summoned, not even watching it drive away.


	6. Chapter 6

“We told you to talk to him not fuck him” Matt cried out after the cab driver had rang the doorbell until someone came and got Kris out of the back of his cab because he still didn’t have the energy to move himself. 

“We didn’t” Kris replied weakly, still trying to figure out what the hell had happened in the coffee shop. 

“I can smell him and the sex on you” Matt cried out even louder. “What? You can’t tell me you can’t smell it” He yelled at his mate when he was popped across the back of the head. 

“Sniff again moron” David grumbled. 

“Oh…I only smell your sex” Matt shrugged sheepishly, ignoring the annoyed look from David and the shocked one from Kris. 

“What do you mean you only smell my sex?” Kris squeaked. 

“You masturbate an awful lot” Matt replied with a grin. 

“I’m not going to be embarrassed because I masturbate. My girlfriend lives in another state for Christ sakes” Kris defended himself although he was totally embarrassed. “Oh my god…I can’t believe that it happened” Kris cried out, hiding his face in his hands because he truly was confused about it. 

“He didn’t force you did he?” David asked, ready to kick Adam’s ass, Alpha or not. 

“I don’t know” Kris replied, looking up. “I mean no…” He stammered knowing that he didn’t make any sense whatsoever. “It’s like I try to stop him but I can’t and fuck…it was so amazing. I’ve never come like that before” He blushed. “Do Werewolves have the ability to glamour people?” He asked hopefully because that would make more sense to him than the idea that he was actually physically attracted to another man. He could admit to himself that Adam Lambert was an extremely attractive man, but what he couldn’t wrap his head around was the fact that he was sexually attracted to him. 

“We’re not Vampires Kris” David spoke up, patting his clearly confused friend on the shoulder as he walked by him. 

“Fuck…do they exist too?” Kris asked, not really getting an answer when the other men just laughed at him.


	7. Chapter 7

It was another week before Kris saw Adam again and although he was still confused as to what was going on with him when it came to the Werewolf, he wasn’t confused about the worry he felt at not seeing him. “I just wanted to let you know that I’m ok” He heard Adam speak behind him as he walked up the stairs in front of his apartment building. “I mean…you seemed like you were worried about me or something” He mumbled, hands in the front pockets of his jeans looking like a scared little boy rather than the Alpha of a wolf clan. 

“I was worried about you” Kris replied softly. 

“Oh…” He watched as Adam continued to stare at the ground, looking so sad and lost that it almost broke his heart. 

“Look…I’m not going to say that I’m not confused about what happened between us but I’m also not going to say that it was entirely your fault” He spoke up, finally coming to terms with not lying all the blame on Adam. “When I get around you it’s like I’m not myself…especially when you kiss me because then I really lose control of myself. It feels s great and so amazing while you’re doing it and then afterwards I’m so fucking confused because I’m not gay Adam” 

“Oh…” Adam said again looking even more miserable. “I can leave you alone Kris” 

Kris wanted to cry at the dejected look on his supposed mates face and so he did the one thing that his mind told him not to do. “Come on…” He said grabbing Adam’s hand and tugging him up the steps with him. 

“Kris…what…” Adam stammered. 

“Come on…” He said again as he led them into the building. “Tell me about yourself” He said as he pushed Adam into the couch once they had entered his apartment. He knew Matt and David would be out for a few hours and it gave them a perfect opportunity to talk and get to know each other although he didn’t know why he was even entertaining the idea. “I was born in Arkansas” He started to tell Adam about himself when the man just sat there quietly. “I loved living in Conway but by the time high school hit I was ready to get out of there and start a life on my own. I’ve wanted to be a musician ever since I could remember and hope to make it big enough one day that I can quit my shitty job and live comfortable enough from it. I have a brother named Daniel who is a pain in my ass but I love him you know” He shrugged waiting for Adam to answer. 

“Yeah…I know. I have a brother too and trust me he is bigger pain in my ass than yours could ever be” Adam finally spoke with a smile, causing Kris to smile as well because Adam Lambert had the most amazing smile ever. “You know Kris I could get you a meeting with Simon Cowell if you wanted” Adam said nearly an hour later, the conversation still someone stilted but better than it had started out. 

“You know Simon Cowell” Kris asked, sliding onto the couch next to Adam at those words because Simon Cowell was the biggest record producer in the world and he knew how impossible it was to get a meeting with him because he had been trying for the previous two years over and over and over again and failing each time. 

“Yes…he’s part of my pack. He’s actually in charge of the security for the entire pack” He explained. 

“I can believe that because I heard that he is mean as they get. He either loves you or hates you and once word hits that he hates you…you’re pretty much done in the music industry” 

“He’d love you Kris” Adam replied softly, reaching out to cup his face but pulling back and placing his hand in his lap before he could actually touch him because he didn’t want to ruin the moment they seemed to be having. 

“Yeah…because you’re his Alpha and you could kill him if he didn’t” Kris replied with a pout, hating the idea that he was even considering allowing Adam to put in a good word for him. 

“No…because you’re amazing. I’ve been to your shows and your voice is incredible” Kris didn’t know what he was doing but the next thing he knew he was kissing Adam and for once he was the aggressor. He however, didn’t stay the aggressor for long as Adam hefted him forward against his body before shifting them back along the couch. The kiss turned heavy and heated very quickly and for a moment Kris felt as if he had been played by the wolf but those thoughts melted away as Adam pulled away from him. “I’m sorry I kind of have no control when I’m around you” And although Kris would never admit it he knew that he had been the one to initiate the kiss and the fact of that matter was that he liked when Adam lost control around him. “Maybe I should go” 

“Or maybe you should stay” Kris replied as he pulled Adam back down and began to kiss him again. 

“Fuck…you are going to be the death of me” Adam grumbled between kisses and for some reason it made Kris giggle but his laughter didn’t last long as his shirt was ripped from his body and the hot wet mouth that had been kissing him started to lap and nip at his chest. “You smell so amazing” He heard him say as he continued to explore his body with teeth and tongue and as much as he knew he should stop it, he closed his eyes and let the exploration continue. “I’m so hard for you Kris” He heard Adam pant against his ear, a surge of pleasure flying up his spine at the dry humping that seemed to be going on between the two of them. Once again his mind screamed for him to stop but his body betrayed him as he met Adam’s every thrust and as if that wasn’t enough his hands had somehow found their way under his shirt and was mapping the flexing muscles of his back. 

“Kiss me Adam…please” He cried out, thrusting up harder and faster because he knew he was close but most important he knew what they were doing was wrong and he needed the kiss as a distraction. 

Adam didn’t hesitate to follow his mate’s plea, kissing him so hungrily and dirtily that he caused them both to explode at the same time. “Your friends are here” He said, nodding towards the front door. One of them is ready to come through that door and kill me and the other is actually sexually excited about what we just did” 

“David wants to kill you and Matt is the sex crazed idiot” Kris explained as he sat up and tried to catch his breath while pulling the shirt Adam handed to him back on. 

“I don’t want to kill you…just maim you a little bit” They both heard a voice behind them say. “Alpha…” He added as an afterthought and a bow of his head, hitting Matt on the back of his head when he didn’t do the same. 

“I guess you’ve finally accepted your destiny huh Kris” Matt teased as he looked over towards the couch with his head still bowed. 

“I better go” Adam spoke up before Kris could because as much as he wanted to hear that his mate had indeed accepted his destiny he could still scent the total confusion, shame and fear coming off of the smaller man. “I’d like to take you out tomorrow if you’re free” 

“Out?” Kris questioned, looking only at Adam because he couldn’t look at his friends out of fear of what they’d see on his face. 

“Yes…I’d like to take my mate out on a date” He sing-songed, chuckling when Kris looked at him as if he had lost his mind. “Ok…don’t look at it like a date but more as a way of continuing to get to know me” 

“I think he knows enough about your already” Matt chuckled, bowing his head even lower at the threatening growl he received from his leader. “Sorry Alpha…” 

“Ok…” Kris found himself says before his mind forced him to say no. “I work until six so you can pick me up at seven” 

“It’s a date my mate” Adam whispered with a smile as he leaned down and kissed Kris quickly. “Repeat any of that and there will be consequences” He warned the other two Werewolves as he walked past them afterwards, winking at Kris at the frustrated sigh he heard from across the room. 

"I don't want to hear a word" Kris warned as he fumbled off of the couch, pulling the wet spot in his pants away from his skin. 

"Just one thing” David said as Kris turned to face him. "Do you have any idea what you are doing?" 

"No..." Kris answered truthfully as he turned and walked towards his bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi..." Adam grinned when the door to his mate's apartment opened and the man himself stood before him with such a grime look upon his face. "Are you ok?" He questioned, fighting the wolf in him that wanted nothing more them to pull its mate onto his its arms and hold him. 

"I'm fine...just a long day at work” Kris smiled up at the clearly concerned man. 

"You know as my mate you don't have to work” Adam said, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Kris. 

"Adam please..." Kris whined just too tired to argue with the man. 

"Fine...for now" He grinned as he leaned down and stole a quick kiss from cute pouting lips. "Are you still up for our date?" He asked hoping and praying that Kris didn't cancel because every minute they were apart was like torture to him. "If you don’t want to go out I could take you to my place and we can just relax and order in" 

"That second option sounds heavenly" Kris sighed, smiling to himself when he felt Adam smile across the top of his head. 

"Come on baby" Adam said as he took Kris's hand and tugged him into the hallway. 

"I thought we were going to your place" Kris asked in confusion as Adam led him across the street towards another apartment building. "You live across the street from me?" 

"I bought the building" Adam shrugged trying to look sheepish but failing miserably. "What...it’s a good investment"

"I am just too tired to talk to you about how creepy that is” Kris yawned, allowing Adam to continue holding his hand as he led them into his apartment. 

"What would you like to eat?" Adam asked as he led Kris to the couch. 

"Anything but pizza" Kris replied sticking his tongue out. He had learned to hate pizza since working at a pizza parlor to pay the bills between gigs. “Just the thought of eating it makes me want to hurl”

"You won't be there much longer so it won’t matter" Adam replied as he picked up his cell phone and dialed a number. 

"Adam..." Kris said with a warning to his voice. 

"Kris..." Adam teased back, winking at the man before focusing his attention to the person on the phone. "Hope Chinese is ok" He told Kris as he sat down beside him. "I didn't know what you liked so I ordered a little bit of everything" 

"Thanks Adam” Kris smiled sleepily at him. 

"Welcome baby..." Adam smiled back before leaning forward and stealing a kiss. "Why don't you take a little nap and I'll wake you when the food gets here"

"Kay..." Kris replied as his eyes closed and fell asleep without question. “Adam…” Kris called out when he opened his eyes and found himself in a darkened room. “Adam…” He called out again, trying to figure out where the hell he was. 

“Hey sleepyhead…” He heard Adam’s playful voice from the doorway. 

“What time is it and how did I get I here?” He asked, knowing that he should really get off of the bed but the fact that it was so comfortable stopping him. 

“Almost midnight and I carried you in here because I thought you would be more comfortable” Adam replied as he walked into the bedroom and sat down on the side of the bed. 

“You let me sleep for almost five hours” Kris cried out in irritation as he attempted to push himself off of the bed. “Shit…I have to work in the morning” He grumbled, not even touching on the fact that Adam had carried him into the bedroom like a child. 

“You’re not working tomorrow” Adam replied as he grabbed onto Kris and pushed him back into the bed. “I’ve already spoken to your boss and he’s going to find someone to cover your shift” 

“Let me guess…he’s part of your pact too” Kris roared, not waiting for an answer as he shoved Adam away and climbed off of the bed. “You can’t keep doing this Adam. I’m not your play thing where you can just do what you want and force me and the people around me to fall into place. This is my life that we are talking about. I need that job to pay my bills and…” 

“You have a meeting with Simon tomorrow afternoon and after he hears you there is no doubt that he is going to sign you and then you can kiss that stupid job goodbye” Adam cut him off, getting off of the bed and walking over towards his mate. “I know you get angry when I try to help you Kris but you have to understand that it’s in our nature as wolves to take care of our mates. There is no greater joy in my life then taking care of you and giving you everything that you need” 

“I’m not a woman Adam in case you forgot or a wolf” Kris ground out, stepping away from his out stretched arms. “I don’t need you taking care of me. In fact I like the idea of being a man and taking care of myself and the people I love” 

“You’re speaking about that woman” Adam grumbled, not even trying to hide his distaste “You can love her all you want Kris but you are mine and if you think that I am going to just give you up without a fight then you better think again” 

“No…” Kris cried out when he was literally hefted over Adam’s shoulder and tossed on the bed. “Don’t do this Adam” He cried out in alarm when he saw a feral look in Adam’s normally blue eyes. 

“What the fuck are you doing to me?” Adam asked, the wind taken out of his sails as he took in the petrified look of the man lying on the bed where he had thrown him. “What game are you playing? I don’t understand. Your mixed signals are killing me here Kris” 

“Mixed signals” Kris scoffed, jumping off of the bed once again. “I’m not giving you any mixed signals Adam. I told you from the beginning that I wasn’t interested…that I was with someone that I loved very much and yet you continued to pursue me regardless” He knew he was lying, that he in fact had been giving Adam mixed signals but he wasn’t going to let Adam know that. 

“Your meeting with Simon is at two tomorrow. I wish you the best of luck Kris” He nodded at Kris as he walked towards the bedroom door. “I don’t know if this is a game to you or not but I want you to know that for me none of this is a game. You’re my mate and I long to be with you but I can’t keep going like this…my heart can’t take it” Adam said sadly his back towards Kris because he knew if he turned around he would cave and give into anything his mate wanted. “Just know that no matter how much you fight it we do belong together but I’m not going to continue to do what this is with you. You need to think about what you really want Kris and then let me know because you’re not being fair to me or to the woman that you claim to love” 

“You’re right” Kris whispered to the empty room, tears rolling down his cheek at the slam of the front door and yet he didn’t know if he was crying over the fact that he had hurt the man who wanted nothing more than to take care of him, or the woman who he just realized he’d been cheating on. With a heavy heart and a confused mind he made his way out of Adam’s bed and dragged his exhausted body across the street to his own place.


	9. Chapter 9

“You’re a little raw but the overall sound of your voice is good” Kris heard Simon Cowell say the next day as he sat across from him and a few other men in a large office. He said nothing as he watched the head of the music label quietly converse with them before focusing their attention back to him again. “We are willing to offer you a one album deal to start with. Once the album is ready we will shop your songs out to different radio stations and eventually send you on a small promotional tour and if all goes well we can expand from there” Simon explained to the still silent man. “Leave us” He indicated to the others in the room, none of them hesitating as they did as he asked. “You know for someone who just landed a record deal you sure look like your best friend died” 

“It’s not that I don’t appreciate that you’ve even given me your time to listen to my demo but the fact of the matter is that if Adam wasn’t your Alpha and forcing you to do this then you would never have heard of me or given me the time of day” Kris spoke straight forward, knowing that he was probably fucking up the best deal ever but it still felt tainted regardless because he felt he hadn’t truly earned it. 

“Let me get one thing straight here Mr. Allen” Simon began his voice clipped, his lips pursed as he folded his hands on top of the table and glared at him. “Adam may be my Alpha but he did not force me to sign you to my label. He asked that I listen to you and hold a meeting with you to talk about it. It was strictly up to me if I were to choose to sign you or not” 

“How can I believe you when he’s practically trying to run my life for me” Kris cried out. 

“What goes on between you and my Alpha is none of my business. My business is keeping the members of my pack safe and running this business. So you have two choices…sign this contract and join this label or walk out of her and lose your only chance at making your dream come true” 

An hour later as Kris walked out of the office with a signed contract in his hand he found himself more confused than he had been before walking in.


	10. Chapter 10

The music was loud and the party was raging on all around him but Kris enjoyed none of it as he sat in the corner on the floor of the kitchen trying to come to terms with just how much his life had changed in the previous week since meeting Adams. He didn’t know what to think or how to feel because his emotions seemed to be one jumbled and fucked up mess and that only confused him even more. He was confused about his record contract because no matter how much Simon explained that Adam was not behind his decision he felt as if he still was. He knew he should be happy that he was finally getting what he had moved out to California for and yet it almost felt wrong, felt tainted and he couldn’t explain why. Of course the biggest part of his confusion was the Werewolf himself because Kris had no idea what he felt for the man. The one thing that he could admit to himself was that despite his confusion he wished that he was there with him. He felt a loneliness in his heart that he’d never felt before he met Adam and that in itself confused him even more because he’d been away from Katy for months at a time and he’d never once felt it like that with her. 

“Alpha…” Kris heard Matt exclaim, the room going eerily silent except for the music surround them. 

“I just came to drop this off for Kris” Peeking around the corner Kris watched as Adam placed an expensive looking bottle of Champaign on the hallway table. "Just let him know I stopped by and offer him my congratulations" 

Kris wanted to just let him leave but the idea actually caused his heart to twitch in an odd way as he stood up and made his presence known. "Come on" He nodded towards the hallway were his bedroom was. "I need to know something" He said to Adam as they walked into the room together. 

"Anything” Adam replied, sitting down next to Kris on the bed. 

"Are you in love with me? Is that how the mating works...you just meet the person you're supposed to be with and bam you're the perfect couple"

"No....that's not how it works" Adam began to explain. "Being a mated couple is pretty much the same as being a regular couple...you're just lucky enough to know that they are the one for you. You still have to get to know each other and figure out their quirks and as for being in love with you it would be silly to say that I am due to the short amount of time I’ve known you. But please don't doubt that I have feelings for you Kris because it may not be love but it’s heading in that direction. You’re exactly what I’ve been looking for in a man” He continued as he reached out and took hold of Kris’s hand. “You cute as hell and have this amazing body” He winked when Kris rolled his eyes in response. “But you also have this amazing personality and aren’t afraid to put me in my place when you need to” He explained. “You look confused” 

“Actually I’m kind of relieved” Kris replied truthfully. “I guess I thought because of this mating business that you’d be head over heels in love with me and honestly I wasn’t sure how to handle that” Letting go of Adam’s hand he got up off of the bed and walked towards the other end of the room. “I broke up with Katy last night” He told Adam, still confused why he didn’t feel as heartbroken as he thought he should feel. 

“Does this mean that you’re finally starting to believe that you are my mate?” Adam asked cautiously. 

“I was cheating on her…it was the right thing to do” 

“I’m sorry…” Adam replied, fighting the urge to do a happy dance at what he had been told. 

“Are you really sorry?” Kris asked because he knew Adam was lying by the look on his face. 

“I’m not sorry that you broke up with her but I am sorry that doing so has hurt you” Adam explained. 

“I need some space” Kris spoke up after a few moments of silence. 

“I don’t understand” Adam replied with his own confusion. 

“I’m just so confused about what I feel at this moment. I have no idea what to think or to feel because everything that I thought I knew about my life is all screwed up now. I find myself drawn to you and yet that terrifies me because you’re a man and I’ve never been attracted to a man before. I broke up with the girl I was going to marry and although I hate that I broke her heart…my own heart doesn’t seem to feel a thing. I’ve got this amazing music contract but I can’t enjoy it because it doesn’t feel as if I earned it no matter what Simon said about you giving him the final decision. I feel as if my head is ready to explode because my mind and my heart are conflicted about everything and I don’t know how to process it all” 

“I’m sorry that my coming into your life has turned it so upside down” Adam said, getting up off of the bed before heading for the door. “I can leave it you alone from now on if that is what you prefer”

“I’m not asking you to leave my life” Kris cried out as he rushed out as he raced across the room. “I’m just asking for you to give me some time to come to terms with everything. I may not be able to explain what I feel for you Adam…but I do feel something. Just give me a few days to decompress and figure some things out and then we can go from there” 

“You have my number…call me when you’re ready” The problem was that Kris didn’t even last two days before he was calling Adam on his cell phone just to hear his voice. He hadn’t cleared anything up in his confused mind, but even he had to admit that his heart felt better just talking to the man who had been the cause of all the new complications in his life.


	11. Chapter 11

“You do realize that the two of you are dating don’t you?” Matt said one night several weeks later as the three of them shared a couple of beers after one of his gigs. 

“No we’re not. We are just hanging out and getting to know each other” Kris defended, smiling as Adam winked at him from the bar. “Oh my god…we’re dating” He said, closing his eyes and avoided looking at either of his friends when he found himself with a goofy smile of his face. The truth was that it had been like they were dating because after the first day of not speaking to Adam, Kris found that he wanted to spend every available moment with him. He had told Adam that he wanted to take things slow, slow as in no kissing or touching of any sort until he had come to terms with a few things and Adam had complied, but the new problem was that Kris was finding it harder and harder to keep his hands off of Adam instead. 

“Have you guys had sex yet?” Matt questioned with a snigger at the blush that raced across his friends face. 

“He hasn’t so much as held my hand in two weeks” Kris replied, ignoring the looks of shock from his friends because he knew how sad and pathetic he sounded. 

“That’s because you told me that you wanted to take things slow” He heard Adam whisper against his ear. “But if the ban has been lifted then I’d love nothing more than to hold your hand or anything else you might want me to hold for you” 

“I need to go to the bathroom” Kris blurted out, nearly knocking the beer Adam had placed on the table in front of him over. 

“Um…yeah…maybe I should go help him” Adam drawled, ignoring the two men smirking at him from across the table. 

“Let’s get out of here” He heard Kris yell over the roar of the crowd and the music as he took his hand and led him out of the bar. “Let’s go back to your place” He said, clutching Adam’s hand tightly as he dragged him towards his car. 

“Fuck baby…” Adam moaned when he was slammed against the side of the car, Kris’s body plastered against his as his lips were captured in a hot kiss. “My place now” He panted when they were forced to break apart for air. “Get in” He practically shoved Kris into the passenger side of the car before he raced for the driver’s side. “You are going to be the death of me” He moaned again when Kris grabbed him by the side of the face and pulled him across the middle console for another scorching kiss. 

“Drive…” Kris grinned evilly as he pulled away from Adam’s lips with a loud smack, licking them leisurely for good measure because he knew the other man was already riled up. 

“Put me down you animal” Kris laughed when Adam jerked him out of the car and hefted him over his shoulder once they were parked in front of Adam’s building. “Oh god…” He moaned as his hardened shaft came in contact with Adam’s shoulder each time he was jostled. “I think you’re trying to kill me now” He giggled like a school girl when they finally reached the bedroom but all laughter came to an end as he and Adam’s clothes disappeared before he even have a chance to comprehend. “Fuck…” He sighed, arching up into Adam’s naked body as he was pressed into the mattress. 

“Not tonight baby” Adam whispered against Kris’s ear, placing a tiny kiss upon it before he moved to his lips. They made out like love sick teenagers, humping and grinding against each other harder and faster until both were tittering on the edge. Kris cried out in shocked surprise as Adam pushed him further up towards the headboard of the bed before delving below and inhaling his manhood. He tried to hold out for as long as he could but his entire body was in frenzy and before he could stop himself he exploded within Adam’s mouth. “Fuck Kris…I have to come” He heard Adam’s almost painful cry as he slide onto his side beside Kris, grabbed his hand and together they jerked him off the rest of the way. 

“Adam…” Kris broke the silence as they laid together on the bed afterwards. 

“What baby?” Adam questioned tiredly as he reached for his shirt on the floor and used it to clean up their mess the best that he could. 

“Why didn’t you want to fuck me tonight?” Kris asked, not sure if he wanted to be fucked by Adam but bothered by it either way. 

Adam was quiet for a long time as he continued to clean the two of them up before sitting up and leaning against the headboard. “I wanted nothing more than to make love to you tonight Kris” He began, avoiding Kris’s eyes for a moment. “But the truth is I’m so afraid of making the wrong move or doing something wrong most of the time that I find myself holding back. You’re still so unsure when I touch you that I figured even mentioning the fact that I want to fuck you would send you running for the hills and you might not come back this time” 

Kris was stunned for a moment but then he realized that Adam was one hundred percent right because no matter how he enjoyed their time together he still hadn’t wrapped his mind around the fact that the person he found himself attracted to was male. “I know I’m making your life a living hell but I’m trying Adam” 

“You’re not making my life a living hell” Adam assured as he shifted down enough to pull Kris into his arms. “You’ve definitely made it challenging but you’re my mate and if we have to wait until your comfortable then I will wait” He chuckled across the top of his head. “I just hope it’s soon because I’ve had a serious case of blue balls since I’ve met you” He laughed despite the fact that it was true.

“What if I’m never ready?” Kris questioned because it was a huge possibility that he would never be able to accept the whole mating thing and what it entailed. 

“Sleep” Adam said instead of an answer and despite the fact that he wanted to push the subject, he just laid his head on Adam’s shoulder, closed his eyes and allowed sleep to overtake him.


	12. Chapter 12

When Kris woke up he felt as if he were lying next to an oven, sweat peppered all over his naked body as he opened his eyes and found himself wrapped up tightly within Adam’s arms. He as usual found himself conflicted and confused, unsure how to feel about being held so adoringly by a man. On one side it was nice to wake up feeling safe and secure in the arms of someone that wanted nothing more than to take care of him and yet on the other hand for the same reason he found it almost disturbing. He knew he was being unfair to Adam and as much as his mind fought him that being involved with a man was wrong; his heart longed to return Adam’s affections and do everything possible to make him happy and give him what he needed. Feigning sleep he shifted around enough that he knew he had woken Adam, but had received the separation he wanted as Adam rolled onto his back and fell back asleep once he checked on Kris one final time. Lying on his side he was given the opportunity to check out the Werewolf in a relaxed state. 

Kris found himself drawn to the pale skin and hundreds upon hundreds of freckles that littered Adam’s body. Closing his eyes he slowly reached out and ran his fingers over the smattering of dark hair located on his chest. He recalled what it was like to feel it against his cheek earlier and the image alone brought a smile to his face. Moving downward he trailed his fingers across his stomach, giggling softly when Adam murmured something inaudible, the skin he was touching becoming pebbled with goose bumps. The smile disappeared as he took in the thick cock lying flaccid against Adam’s thigh. It looked huge and scary as he tried to figure out how he was expected to get his mouth around it without chocking himself to death or how something so huge was supposed to fit in his backside. He felt a small tremor of fear run through him as he sifted downward until his eyes were level with it, unable to remove them as he continued to gape at it. 

“You can do this” He whispered to himself as he hunched over and gently took the beast in his hand and just held it. His heart was hammering so hard in his chest that he found it almost impossible to breath. Holding it upwards, he moved in closer and examined it, his hands tightening a bit as he began to move it up and down in order to get a feel for it. It might have been larger than his but it felt almost the same as his as he continued to play with it a little. He fought an internal battle within his mind as he leaned forward and tried to figure out how to take it into his mouth without gagging or vomiting, pulling back because he didn’t think that he could do it. Take a deep breath of determination he leaned forward once again, reaching out and touching his tongue to the salty skin still slightly coated with the semen of their earlier hand job. He found that it wasn’t the most pleasant taste in the world but it wasn’t so horrible that he didn’t think he wouldn’t be able to swallow some if it came to that. Taking another deep breath he stuck his tongue out once again, licking up one side of the shaft before becoming brave and sucking the head into his mouth fully. With slow movements he continued to suck as he moved his mouth up and down taking in as much of it as he could without gagging. 

“God baby…” He heard Adam’s sleep filled voice cry out in the silence of that room, large fingers in his hair encouraging him to continue. He found that he wanted to give Adam pleasure as he increased his efforts, having to pull off quickly for air when he went down to fast and made himself choke. “Easy...just go slow. What you were doing before was amazing” He assured as he urged Kris to continue Kris took his heed as he once again took his penis into his mouth and began to move up and down slowly. “Just like that” Adam moaned, letting him know that he was at least doing it somewhat right as he continued his efforts. 

“I’m close Kris” Adam warned a little while later as he closed his eyes and fought the urge to grab Kris by the hair and fuck his mouth until he came. He didn’t want to scare the man anymore then he knew he already was, so he fisted the sheets instead, sitting up enough that he could watch his mate go down on him. “I’m really close” He warned again because he wasn’t sure how he would accept Adam coming down his throat. “If you don’t want to swallow you need to pull off now. Fuck baby….” He roared when Kris continued to suck him off, adding his hand to finish off the job. “God…that was so amazing” He panted, falling backwards against the pillows in full and utter bliss. 

“Did I do ok?” Kris asked, swallowing several times after Adam came in his mouth in order to remove the taste. 

“You were amazing Kris. I don’t know what brought that on but you’ve made me so happy tonight baby” Adam replied as he pulled his mate back into his arms. “Thank you for that” He smiled before leaning in and sharing a kiss with him. 

“Welcome” Kris blushed with a smile despite the fact he was quietly freaking out inside. “Hey Adam…” He spoke up several moments later as a silence once again settled over them. 

“Mmmm….” Adam murmured, wrapping his arms even tighter around Kris. 

“Are you always this hot?” He questioned. 

“I’d like to think so” Adam joked, stealing a kiss with a grin. “It’s a wolf thing” He shrugged. “Our body temperature is much higher than humans so we can live in any climate but it’s also the reason that we don’t ever get sick. Is it too much for you? I can leave if you want me to” He whispered quietly, hating the idea of leaving his mate after such an amazing evening. 

“No…it’s ok…don’t leave” Kris replied with a contented yawn as he laid his cheek on Adam’s chest and closed his eyes. “Night Adam” 

“Night Kris…” Adam replied with a smile, kissing the top of his head as he thanked Mother Nature for being someone so amazing and perfect for him into his life.


	13. Chapter 13

“Why are you so antsy?” Kris asked Matt as he walked from one end of the room and then back again.

“It’s a full moon tomorrow” He heard David answer as he walked out of their bedroom with a bag in his hand. “We always get like this right before. Like I told you before we aren’t able to control our shift and the closer the time get’s the more our wolves want to come out” He explained as he placed the bag at the front door before sitting down on the couch next to Kris. “Where’s Adam?” I figured he’d be with you tonight since he won’t see you at all tomorrow” 

“He had some things to take care of at home” Kris replied as he fell back against the cushions of the couch, feeling moody and he couldn’t explain why. 

“So I take it everything is going well between the two of you?” David ventured, trying to control the grin threatening to cover his face because he could tell without Kris saying a word that he was missing his mate. 

“We’re fine” Kris replied quickly, bouncing his leg up and down in annoyance. “I just haven’t seen him in a few days” 

“You miss him” David finally allowed the grin to spread. “It’s hard to be away from your mate even for short amounts of time” He went on, smiling fondly at his own mate as he continued to pace back and forth. “Are you going to be ok here by yourself?” He asked Kris, regretting the words at the pissed off look he found staring back at him in reply. 

“Why the hell wouldn’t I be?” Kris barked out, arms folded across his chest. “I don’t know what it is about your wolves that you don’t think I can take care of myself but I was doing fine before you came into my life and I’ll be going fine when you leave” 

“Sorry…” David held up his hands in surrender, a little hurt at Kris’s words. 

“No…I’m sorry” Kris amended. “It’s just that I guess I’m a bit antsy myself” 

“You miss him” David grinned again, leaving forward and giving Kris a quick peck on his lips. “He’s here” David chuckled at the growl they heard on the other side of the closed door. “I meant nothing by it Alpha…” He bowed quickly before his leader as he grabbed Matt’s hand and their bag and rushed out the front door.

“You let him kiss you” Adam said as he stood in the hallway with an unhappy look on his face. 

“I didn’t know he was going to do it” Kris replied as he jumped up off of the couch and into Adam’s open arms. “I am pretty irresistible you know” He teased as he looked up into Adam’s stormy face. “I’ve missed you” He said as he reached up and cupped Adam’s cheek before leaning up for a kiss. 

“I’ve missed you too” Adam replied with a smile, pressing Kris up against the wall and kissing him again “I’m sorry I’ve been away but I’ve had pack issues to take care of” He explained between kisses as he pushed his mate towards the bedroom. “I need to have my way with you now” Kris didn’t even try to put up a fight as he allowed Adam to man handle him into the room and do just that. 

“When will I see you again?” Kris asked as he walked Adam to the front door of his apartment afterwards. 

“It might be a couple of days” Adam replied as he turned around and pulled his mate into his arms. “I have to be there to make sure that all of my pack is settled in tonight before the full moon tomorrow night and afterwards we usually sleep the day away and then we have a pack meeting that evening” 

“Adam…” Kris murmured his name into Adam’s broad chest. 

“Yes…” He replied as he continued to hold Kris close because as much as he wanted to be there for his pack the idea of leaving his mate was driving him insane. 

“What exactly do you do during a full moon?” Kris asked, wanting to know and dreading the answer all at the same time. “I mean…what do you do that makes you so exhausted the next day?” 

“We run and we hunt and there is lots of fucking going on” Adam laughed, growing confused when Kris pulled away from him. “If you’re worried that I’m going to fuck around on you while I’m out there you better think again” He said, pulling Kris back into his arms and holding him close. “I told you that wolves mate for life and you are it for me until Mother Nature takes me away. I kind of like this jealous part of you though” He teased as he leaned down and kissed frowning lips. 

“I didn’t say I was jealous” Kris grumbled, although he was completely jealous. 

“You don’t have to say a word because I can sense all of your emotions remember. Seriously…you have nothing to worry about” He assured as he leaned down and kissed him sweetly once again. “You are it for me for the rest of our lives. I have to go. I’ll call you when I can” He heard Adam say before his lips were taken in another kiss. Afterwards as he sat all alone in his empty living room he replayed Adam’s words over in his head again and although he was thrilled at the idea he would be fucking anyone else while in wolf from, the idea of spending the rest of his life with Adam absolutely terrified him.


	14. Chapter 14

“I think you missed me or something” Kris squealed loudly when he opened the front door to his apartment the day after the full moon and found Adam standing there. The man didn’t even wait for a greeting as he hefted Kris over his shoulder and practically ran for his bedroom. 

“I haven’t slept in almost three days but I couldn’t stand to be apart from you any longer” Adam explained as he worked on removing the barrier of clothing between them. “The entire time I was running the forest all I kept thinking about was you and how much I wanted to be with you. I missed you so much baby. I hated being away from you for that long” 

“You have no idea how much I’ve missed you…how much I hate it when you’re not around” Kris admitted because as confused as he still was about his feelings for Adam he had to admit that his missed not having him around. 

“Really?” Adam questioned, a look of confusion on his face but a smile in his eyes. 

“Why do you look so shocked” Kris replied. “You’ve been with me practically every day since we’ve met so I was bound to miss you even if I didn’t want to” He joked badly but he could tell that Adam took it a completely different way as he pulled away from Kris. “Adam…I was kidding” He rushed out as he watched Adam get up off of the bed and move across the room. 

“That’s the problem then isn’t it” Adam said as he sat down on a nearby chair, elbows lying on the tops of his thighs as he held his head. “To you this is just one huge joke and to me this means everything” Staring at the floor he tried to find his inner Alpha and fight the urge to cry but he was too tired and too emotionally drained to do it. “Have you finally accepted the fact that you are my mate and that we belong together or do you still think that this is some big fucking joke?” He asked, hating how weak he sounded but needing to have a final answer once and for all. 

“I don’t know what you want from me Adam” Kris replied cautiously. “I don’t know what being your mate entails and how it’s going to impact my life” He went of truthfully, closing his eyes and hanging his own head when Adam continued to sit across from his quietly. 

“I want to fuck you” He finally spoke up, looking Kris straight in the eyes as he did. “I want to fuck you and claim you as my mate. I want to share my life with you. I want to be there for you and take care of you when you need me and hope that you do the same for me. I want you to meet my family and my pack so you can be part of them as well. I want you to look at me and know that I’m the one you want to share the rest of your life with…the man that you love with your whole heart. But what I want most of all Kris is for you to stop looking at me as if you are being lead into bowels of hell when all I want to do is love you and give you your every heart’s desire” 

“Adam…” Kris spoke his name quietly. “I don’t know if I can do that…at least not yet” 

Adam was quiet for a long time as he tried to process his own overworked emotions. On the one hand he wanted to jump Kris and give him the mark of mating with or without his consent but he knew he could never do that to him and so he made the only decision he knew would work for him. “I understand” He said despite the fact that he really didn’t. “I can’t do this anymore” He sighed in resignation as he got up off of the chair and went in search of his clothes scattered on the floor. 

“Adam wait…what does that mean you can’t do this anymore?” Kris cried out in a panic as he watched him quickly dress himself. 

“It means that this is over…that’s your free. I release you Kris” Adam yelled, refusing to hold in his anger any longer because the shorter man was just not being fair and he was more the sick of it. 

“Please don’t do this. I just need time” 

“Time…how much fucking time do you need?” Adam roared, turning around to face Kris. “It’s been months Kris…months” He yelled louder. “I’ve been patient…very fucking patient but I can’t do this anymore. I’ve given you time. Hell…I’ve given you everything but it’s not enough and it’s taken me this long to realize that it won’t ever be enough”

“Don’t do this Adam. It’s just that I’ve never been with a man before and it’s confusing and…” 

“And what?” Adam questioned angrily. “You’re confused…I get that you were confused in the beginning but fucking Christ Kris…we’ve been doing whatever this is for months and you’re still confused?. I’m a man Kris and aside from the wolf in me I won’t ever be anything else” He screamed, holding his arms up over his head in frustration. “I’ve been patient and I’ve put my own feelings on hold for far too long but I’m not going to do that anymore because I know that you won’t ever get over the fact that I’m a man and I refuse to deal with your conflicting bullshit anymore. I don’t know what the hell I did to piss off Mother Nature but whatever it was it couldn’t have been bad enough to deal with this emotional tidal wave you’ve had me riding. I release you Kris. She obviously made a mistake and from now on you won’t have to worry about me invading your life any longer” 

“Adam…” Kris cried out as Adam rushed out the bedroom door, his only reply being the slamming of the front door. “What the hell just happened?” He questioned the empty room. “Fine…who needs him” He yelled, his anger finally overcoming his confusion. He expected to find some relief now that he knew Adam was no longer in his life but instead all he felt was an emptiness in his heart that he couldn’t quite explain. 

“What the hell did you do to Adam?” Matt yelled hours later when he and David returned to the apartment. “He was telling David and I how excited he was to come and see you earlier today and then as we were leaving to come home we see him storming back into the compound and he did not look happy” 

“He released me from whatever the fuck this stupid thing between us has been and I for one couldn’t be happier” Kris replied smugly.

“That’s not how it works Kris” He heard David say from across the room. “Mother Nature put you together as mates for a reason. Being mated means for life and nothing can break that” 

“Both Adam and Mother Nature are a bunch of idiots and I’m human so I can do what the hell I want” The smugness continued as he picked up an apple out of the fruit bowl on the table, it and he hitting the floor when something hard struck his face. 

“The only idiot is you” David roared, standing over Kris with a look of such anger and hatred on his face that it actually frightened him. “We’ve been friends for such a long time Kris and I never thought in a million years that you could be so mean and hateful to another being. Yes…this whole situation was confusing to you at the beginning but you’ve had time…plenty of time to come to terms with it. You claim to be so confused about the fact that he’s a man, but if you were really so confused and turned off by it then you wouldn’t have let it go as far as it’s gone. I know you haven’t had sex yet but you can’t tell me those weren’t the sounds of some sort of sexual activity coming out of your room the night of our party. If you were truly confused about your sexuality then none of that would have ever happened because I heard sounds of pleasure coming from both of you. Adam is an amazing person and he’s been very patient and understanding while you’ve tried to come to terms with being mated to a wolf and a man. You however, have been so fucking selfish. You’ve taken from him and taken from him and you’ve played with his feelings time and time again. That man loves you so much Kris that he’s neglected pack duties to give you what you’ve needed and the one thing you need to know about Adam is that he lives for his pack” 

“You’re wrong David” Kris cried out in defense. “He doesn’t love me. I asked him and he told me that he only cared for me” He knew his defense was weak because despite what Adam had told him he knew it wasn’t true. He could just look into Adam’s eyes and see nothing but love staring back at him especially the night he had been more intimate with him then he had before. 

“He was protecting his heart Kris” David yelled back. “You can’t really blame him for that can you?” 

“No…” Kris replied with tears in his eyes. 

“Do you love him?” David questioned as he sat down on the floor next to Kris. 

“I don’t know what I feel” Kris sobbed, closing his eyes as tears rushed down his cheeks. “I know that he cares for me but I think that after tonight he probably doesn’t love me anymore” 

“You really are kind of stupid aren’t you” He replied as he nudged Kris’s foot. “Love doesn’t work that way. Look…I don’t know what happened between the two of you tonight but you’re mates and there is one way to know for sure what he feels for you” 

“How? Kris questioned. 

“Open up your heart and your mind and allow the connection between the two of you to flow. Being mate’s means that you are connected in a way that you can sense their emotions…you just have to open up and listen” David explained as he tapped Kris on the chest and then the forehead. “I’m sorry I hit you but we wolves are very protective of our Alpha and as much as I love you Kris don’t ever talk shit about him again no matter what happens between the two of you. Now Matt and I are going to go into our room and leave you alone while you think about what I’ve told you. Heart and mind” He pointed to Kris’s chest and head again before getting up off of the floor. 

“That was so fucking hot seeing you punch Kris out like that” Kris heard Matt say to his lover as the two of them left him alone and for some reason despite the fucked up situation he was dealing with he couldn’t help but smile.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who gave me feed back and kudo's on this story. I have a sequel in the works so I hope to have it up soon as well. Hugs!!!

Kris sat there for hours trying to figure out what David was talking about, his frustration level growing more and more at not only not being able to connect to Adam’s emotions but by the increasingly loud noises coming from Matt and David’s bedroom. “Come on Kris you can do this” He whispered to himself, taking a final deep breath and fully focusing on the man of his confusion. First he focused on the overall appearance starting at the silky strands of dark hair on top of his head to the beautifully handsome face. He concentrated on Adam’s eyes, recalling moment after moment where he found those eyes lock on him as if trying to burn his image into his mind. He thought about the beautiful lips always present with a smile whenever he saw Kris and then he focused on the way that they would kiss him and how they would make him feel things he’d never felt before as they explored his body. He felt his own smile coving his face as he recalled the first time he’d seen Adam naked and the feeling of fear the inhabited him when he first laid eyes on his penis. Closing his eyes he recalled the way that Adam was always so loving and so patient with him despite the fact that there was no guarantee that Kris would ever return his feelings in the least. Tears burned behind those closed lids as he remembered the first time he had looked in Adam’s eyes and saw nothing but blind trust and something that he didn’t want to admit to himself back then but he knew without a doubt that it was love. His breath caught in his throat as he felt a slight flutter in the back of his mind and then as if a flood gate had been opened he felt such an out pouring of raw emotion that he felt as if he were drowning in it.

Tears bled from his eyes as the emotions continued to pour over him so quickly that he found it almost impossible to breath. In an attempt to get up he found himself on the floor when he lost his balance and tripped over the coffee table. His heart beat madly within his chest as he clutched at it, ignoring the pain in his side where he had hit the coffee table because the pain in his heart was Adam’s pain and it was all because of him. He felt it all the happiness, the longing, the confusing but most of all he felt the pain and it was a pain he didn’t know how Adam lived with because he felt as if it were draining the life out of him. He allowed his own emotions to swirl within him, mixing with Adam’s as a great revelation overcame him. Forcing himself to his feet, he stumbled towards the front door his only intent on getting to the one person he knew would make it all go away. 

The stairwell seemed to go on forever as he tripped and stumbled his way down, his senses clearing for a moment at the bright clash of lighting that ripped across the sky and the rumbled of thunder that followed it. A heavy rain pelted his skin as he ran across the street, crying out in fear when he nearly got ran over by a speeding car. “Adam…” He cried out the man’s name he needed to get to, hoping and praying that he’d find him at his apartment across the street despite the fact that Matt has said he’d seen him at the compound earlier that night. “Adam…” He cried out again once he reached the door to the stairwell, pounding on it with all his might in hopes that someone would hear him and let him in. “Adam please…” Tears washed down his face at the realization that Adam probably wasn’t there anyway and he had no idea how to even get to the compound. His energy waned, he fell onto the steps in front of the building, his tears still falling and his heart near breaking because he knew he had fucked things up with Adam once and for all. 

“Kris…” He thought he heard someone call his name as he jumped up and tried opening the door once again, crying out in pain and confusion when it wouldn’t budge. “Kris…” He heard his name again as he spun around and found Adam standing at the bottom of the steps soaked to the skins. 

“I love you” Kris cried out as he fumbled his way down the stairs, narrowly missing hitting the pavement if not for Adam’s quick hands. “I so sorry Adam…so sorry” He sobbed, plastering himself to Adam’s body as he wrapped his arms around his neck and practically climbed him like a tree. “I love so much and I’m so sorry” He continued to mutter, burying his face within the folds of wet skin and making a vow of refusing to let go until Adam forgave him. “Please Adam…no” He cried out in fear when he was ripped apart from the body he loved, that fear vanishing as an emotion of pure and simple love washed over everything else before his lips were captured in a mind blowing kiss. “You…you lied to me” Kris stammered, fighting for breath once the kiss was broken. “You told me that you didn’t love me but you did love me…you do love me…I felt it” He stammered some more feeling as if his mind were mush and for many different reasons. 

“From the moment I scented you” Adam replied with the most amazing and brilliant smile. “Only from the moment I scented you” He repeated before his lips were captured once again and as the kiss intensified and the rain continued to fall upon them Kris knew that they still had many challenges ahead of them, but as Adam wrapped his arms around his waist and held him close he found that he didn’t care. He figured the tough part was over in that he had gotten over his stupidity about being in love with a man and that was all that mattered at that moment in time, the rest they would deal with together and together with Adam was where he planned to be for the rest of his life. 

The End…


End file.
